Requiem For a Dream
by Jlovesallfandoms
Summary: Evangeline's family was murdered by Templars when she was sixteen. Aiming to finish her father's final wish and complete her Assassin Training, she searches for a Mentor. When she finally finds Connor, she begs him to take her as an Apprentice. Her life becomes much bigger after she realizes she has a rare artifact in her possession, which may bring destruction to them all.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hi there! So first off, thanks for reading, but most importantly this is my first FanFic so please don't be so harsh! However, I'd like some feedback on how I'm doing…**

**Also, please understand that I haven't really played Assassin's Creed 3… yet. I have been an Assassin's Creed fan ever since Brotherhood came out. I'm still waiting to collect enough money to buy the last game. All I did was watch some Let's Play's. I've watched up to the scene where Connor almost gets hanged, and also some parts with Connor and Haytham. So sorry if it's a bit inaccurate, but also understand that I'm trying to morph the original story and add a bit of my own as well. It obviously won't be exactly the same.**

**I'm not sure if I'll continue this. It depends on how lazy I am, and if this actually gets read and has reviews. The Point of View will switch throughout the story, but whenever it does I will point it out. So thank you for reading this! Please enjoy**

**PS. When you imagine the "stalker", I imagined her as Katherine from Vampire Diaries. (you can Google search that if you want, but I thought you could use that as a reference or use it for your imagination as you read.)**

**Connor**

I felt odd, but I kept walking along the streets as if I noticed nothing. Minutes have passed, and I felt the same; as if somebody was following my tracks. I continued walking, but secretly took note of my situation. Boston was bustling with energy, and crowds of citizens stood along the streets. I can blend with them. If that fails and my stalker still perseveres, I can always take a turn down the alleyways and isolate him. So I tried my plan. First, I casually joined a group of people. They didn't notice me, as they were poking at some meat in stalls. I subtly craned my neck to check if my pursuer was still on my trail. _He was good_. Somehow, he must've managed to blend with the crowds as well. _He must be a Templar_. As I realized the volume of the situation, I quickly took a sharp turn and continued down the alleyways.

**Stalker**

_Shit_. I couldn't see him anymore. I started to panic as my eyes frantically searched everywhere for him. Nowhere to be seen. _He's good_. Then my eyes narrowed to a corner of two houses, where a thin alley formed. He must've tried to escape. I gently pushed through the crowd as I paced myself to the alley. As I finally reached the clearing, panic started to rise through my body again. _I can't see him_.This time, fear started to overwhelm me. _He could be anywhere. _This was a dumb idea. My head tilted up as I examined the rooftops of the houses. _I could be killed._ Suddenly, I saw a flash lurk out of the shadows and grab my neck as he pinned me to the ground.

**Connor**

"**Who are you?**" I shouted into the man's face. My stalker dressed similar to an Assassin, wearing a black hood and a cloak sheathing his body. I let one hand off his neck, and pulled down his hood. Indeed, my stalker wasn't a man. Brown soft curls cascaded down from the hood that went down to her chest. Her cold blue eyes stared at me, without rage, but rather with fear. "You're a _woman_?" The question escaped my mouth almost without me noticing. Her small hands started to claw at my wrist, trying to pull my hand off her neck.

"Let… me speak…" She whispered as little noise came from her choking throat. I released both hands, but quickly pinned her arms to the floor so she can't attack me.

"Speak." I ordered. My eyebrows rose in wonder. What business does a woman have to follow me. What if she really doesn't know what I am. Maybe she's just trying to fool me. As I released her neck, she showed no resistance and started to calm down.

"My name is Evangeline", her chest slowly heaved up and down, as she stared deeper into my eyes, as if judging me. "My mother was an explorer, and my father was an Assassin", _She knows_. "When I was sixteen, they came. The Templars murdered my father and two little brothers. My mother and I hid. They found us, and she told me to run. So I ran, and they killed her," She paused, closing her eyes. Evangeline took a deep breath and her eyes of ice stared at me again. "My father never finished my training. Please, become my Mentor. Take me as your Apprentice. Please, I beg of you. Complete my father's wish."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Her story is believable. If it is, then she's like me. _On our own_. We were both abandoned by our parents at a young age.

"Are you really asking me this?" The fear erased from her body as rage started to replace it. Her arms started to try and wiggle out of my grip but I quickly subdued her efforts. Her eyes could've shot daggers at me. We both stayed like that for a while: her pinned down to the floor as I still waited for an answer. After longer moments passed, she finally spoke again, "Laa shay'a waqi`un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. Nothing is true; everything is permitted. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light… We are Assassins."

As the woman recited our Creed, I released her arms and stood up, offering her a hand. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding." I did not know what else to say. _Can I even handle an Apprentice_? She took my hand, and helped herself up. "I cannot take an Apprentice."

"Please, no!" Evangeline quickly grabbed my arm before I can turn away. "I've been looking for a Mentor for seven years! Please don't abandon me now!" Her second hand clutched my arm as she knelt down in front of me. "Please! Take me as your Apprentice! I beg of you!"

"_There_!" A man's voice screamed as he pointed to Evangeline and I. About 30 other men followed him as they scrambled to catch us. "We finally found her!"

"Come on!" I yelled to her as I pulled her hands off me and held one to make sure she was following me. We both ran down the narrow alley as the men chased us. They were faster than I thought. Not sure if she can climb or not, I kept to the floor as impossible as it was.

"I can take to the air as well, do not worry." Evangeline hastily let go of my hand and ran in front of me. She started climbing up the building, and quickly got up to the rooftops. Instead of continuing to run, she waited for me. I could hear the men's feet abruptly stop running. I finally reached the rooftop, and Evangeline bent over to help me up. The soldiers held rifles up, ready to fire at us.

"Mentor!" Evangeline yelled out in panic, unaware of what else to call me. She quickly pulled me up and pushed me to the side as she pulled out a pistol from under her cloak and shot two men in the heart. Then she took off in front of me again, as if trying to prove something.

"Don't even bother shooting them." I panted as we jumped across rooftops, "We can make it to the Ports. Perform a Leap of Faith." We jumped to another roof, and Evangeline started to slow down a bit, having a lack of stamina.

"Pardon?" She was also out of breath. The men weren't that far behind us, but they stayed on the ground apparently unable to climb. The ocean was in view, and seemed about 20 meters away. I looked down again, to see about twenty men. Evangeline already killed two, and perhaps the others gave up on the chase. They can only shoot while holding still, and can't climb. Templars are more efficient than that. Maybe they're thieves, but thieves won't _chase_ a target.

We were on the edge of the last rooftop, the ocean practically under us.

"What's a Leap of Faith?!" The wind whipped her hair around and she looked back at the four men. I looked back as well, one last final time. They stopped again, pulling out their rifles. "My pistol only had two bullets left…" She whispered. I walked back a bit to the furthest edge of the roof, closer to the men.

"What are you doing!" She screamed at me. She doesn't know how to do a Leap of Faith. I can't shoot down twenty men at a time. If I jump down and slaughter each man one by one, Evangeline will follow, and could be killed. This was my best shot.

"You want to know what a Leap of Faith is?" The wind got more harsh now, so I can hardly hear the men's shouts. "You jump!" I ran full speed in her direction, and rammed into her. In one swift motion I jumped off the roof, both of us landing in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ: Sorry, but I just want to make an extra note before starting the next chapter.**

**I'd like to say thank you SO much for your feedback! It was really helpful and I love hearing what you have to say. :) I decided to write the next chapter so soon because I was really happy and excited haha**

**Lastly, I want to warn you that this chapter progresses quite slowly. There isn't much action, but I assure you that it will come soon enough…**

**So thank you for your feedback, please keep it up, and enjoy!**

**Evangeline**

It all happened in a flash. All I could remember seeing was my Mentor running straight at me, grabbing me, then us jumping into the water.

I fell deeper into the Atlantic Ocean. It felt like ice was seeping into my veins and freezing my blood. My arms flailed as I tried to swim up to the surface. _I didn't even get a warning_. Not having time to take a deep breath before jumping, I accidentally breathed in some water. My nose felt like it was on fire.

**Connor**

The jump wasn't so bad. As soon as we hit the water, I started to swim up. I reached the surface long before Evangeline. _What if she doesn't know how to swim?_ I started to panic, and search frantically for her. "Evangeline?!" I yelled out. _What if I killed her?_ "**Evangeline!**" I shouted even louder now.

Finally I heard somebody splash behind me. I quickly turned around to see Evangeline spitting out water from her mouth like a fountain. Her hair was soaked and slicked back, revealing more of her face. She had pale skin and blue eyes like ice. She had high cheekbones, but looked like she hasn't been properly fed for years.

"_Are you crazy?!_" She finally screamed at me as she got some air. "What if I didn't know how to swim? I could've drowned!"

"I acted on impulse!" I shouted back at her, "If we stayed there, they could've killed both of us."

"I could handle a few men." She now glared angrily at me.

"What were they even doing, following you?!" That seemed to shut her up. I looked back behind us. The twenty men that were chasing us were gone now; probably they all gave up or got scared away. "Look, there are things we need to discuss, but not here. Follow me."

We both quietly swam back to the Ports. Some fishermen looked questionably at us as if we were crazy. _Maybe we were_. The sun slowly started to set in the west. I can't take her to the Homestead. By the time we get there it'll be morning. No, we have to stay in an Inn tonight.

**Evangeline**

Boston was quieter now with most families in their homes, or adults and travelers drunk in taverns. Boston was never much of a home to me. The cobblestone streets clacked under my shoes as usual. The cold night breeze gently floated around my almost-dry hair and clothes. I looked up to see the clear grey sky. Now that the sun finished its journey for the day, we were left with the light of the moon.

My Mentor and I both walked in silence as he led me down the city streets. He wore a white Assassin Robe, blue leggings, brown boots, and a red sash around his waist with the Assassin Emblem. He was armored with a bow and arrow, tomahawk on his waist, a sword, and several other weapons. I pitied him. Now, he has a choice; either he can leave me be, or I can forever be his burden. If he chooses the latter, he'll be dragged into my world. _The_ _world where happy endings is forever a myth._ Those men chasing us were only the start.

Finally, we stopped in front of a brick building with a sign that read "The White Bear Inn". My Mentor opened the door for me. Two drunken men danced around the center of the Inn. One man sang with a beer in one hand. There was a fireplace in the left corner, and tables scattered around. Other than the three drunken men, the Inn was rather empty. I sat on one empty table next to the fireplace to dry off more as my Mentor went to the bartender to rent a room. I sighed as the warmth of the fire brushed against me.

"Excuse me, pretty lady," a drunk man abruptly sat on my lap, "What are you doing here alone?" He looked a little older than me, maybe my Mentor's age. He had a thick English accent, and breath that stank of alcohol.

"Get off me." I ordered as I sat up, making the man fall onto the floor. That seemed to alert everybody in the room, making them all look at us, including my Mentor. The man slowly got up, and brushed off his clothes.

"That wasn't very nice, was it?" He asked me, walking closer to me. The other two drunk men stopped dancing and joined him, as if they were all in a group.

"Please, leave me alone." I whispered as they backed me to the corner. I could defend myself and knock them all out, but that would stir trouble. The Innkeeper might not even let us stay. I looked back at my Mentor. He looked at me questionably, seeing what I would do next. I guess this is my first test. _Bastard_.

**Connor**

I watched as the three men, possessed by alcohol, ganged up on Evangeline. She was now cornered against a wall and table, on which she grasped as if it was going to protect her. Instead of fighting back, she cunningly stepped onto a chair, jumped off the wall, flipped in midair, and landed behind the men. Before they even noticed she was gone, she stormed at my direction.

"I got a room." I said, just before it looked like she was going to attack me.

"Perfect." She said sarcastically. We both looked back at the men before we left the main hall. They were still looking for her. _Fools_.

I led her down the hall until I found the third room on the left, with the door already open. I walked in, and locked the door.

**Evangeline**

I sat and leaned against the bottom of the bed, my Mentor leaning on the wall in front of me. Before I could say anything, he interrupted me.

"Who were those men today? The ones chasing us." He didn't sound mad, but more worried. I took a deep breath. _He had to learn sooner or later_.

"I already told you how the Templars murdered my family, but it wasn't because my father was an Assassin. My mother was an explorer. Seven years ago she travelled to France. Having the skills of my father, she snuck into Napolean Bonaparte's quarters. There, she retrieved a treasure, and returned home to America and my family. I never found out what that was. Days after, my brothers and I would frequently hear our parents having loud arguments and fights. One week later, my mother took me to the town market. When we returned home, we found the corpses of my father and two little brothers on the floor. My mother gave me no time to weep. Instead, she quickly gathered everything she needed and took me to hide. We ran away from our mansion in England, took a ship to America, and hid in Boston. As soon as we found a place to hide, she left me. With her, she took the treasure, which she brought from our Estate. To this day, I still don't know where she went. All I remember is that she returned three days later, without the treasure. She told me we were safe now, but soon later the Templars found our hiding place. My mother told me to run. I listened, and darted off. Two days later I returned to our hiding place to find our corpse as well. Ever since, the Templars have been looking for me, and the treasure." I finished.

My Mentor took a deep breath. I was staring at the floor, but now I spared a glance at him. He was also staring at the floor, but he looked in deep thought.

"Do you know what the treasure was?" He finally looked at me. I shook my head and looked back to the floor. Silence filled the room. It stayed like this for what seemed like forever. None of us dared to speak.

**Connor**

"Evangeline…" I started, and then paused. I do not know her full name.

"Evangeline Genevieve Wright." She whispered as she looked into my eyes.

"Evangeline Genevieve Wright," I stopped leaning on the wall, and she stood up. "I am Connor- no. I am Ratonhnhake:ton, and I accept you as my Apprentice." _Is there supposed to be a special ceremony for this? _I have no idea how this works, or how to handle an Apprentice. All I know is that whatever I was doing felt perfectly right.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I promise, this is the last slow chapter, okay! Trust me, I wanted to jump to the next one, but this was needed. I don't think it's that bad, but don't worry next one will be one worth waiting for… Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Evangeline**

My eyes instantly opened. I stared up at the dark wood ceiling. I was on a bed with green blankets, and a white pillow filled with feathers. I smiled, and cuddled against the pillow. It reminded me of my old home in England. Then it hit me. _I found my Mentor last night… _The thought echoed through my head. I smiled warmly to myself. _Father, I finally found a Mentor. After waiting seven years, your wish will come true._ Then my eyes widened as I remembered more of last night. _Where is my Mentor_? I quickly jumped off of the bed, with my bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor.

Connor was sleeping soundly on the floor, with one pillow as a cushion. He still wore his Assassin Robes, but his weapons were taken off and sat next to him. _That's odd. I remember falling asleep on the floor_. I shrugged, and then danced around the room. I've never been happier in my life. After seven years of waiting, I was finally going to become an Assassin.

There was a window next to my bed, concealed by a green cloth curtain. I gently pulled it away with my dainty hand, revealing that it was only dawn. The sun just rose off of the ocean, and fishermen were just starting to get to work. Ships floated in the Ports, and all the rest of my view was just the cobblestone streets and random buildings. Then, my eyes narrowed on my reflection. I frowned, and unstrung my black cloak. I wore a simple cream dress with a leather bodice that was strung together with lace. I don't remember my eyes being so dull, my skin being so pale, and hardly any meat being on my bones. I messed with my dead hair, hardly having any volume or curls anymore. _If I still lived in England with my family, no husband would ever take me._

I shook my head, and looked away from the mirror. _But of course, I'm an Assassin now. _I'm 23, and still not spoken for. I could almost hear my mother criticizing me.

"Shame," She'd say as she'd examine my hair, poke my cheeks, and fluff my gown. "Shame, shame shame!" I laughed at the memory of my mother and sat on my bed again. She always tried her best to find me the best future, one she approved of. She never wanted an Assassin life for me. She never though the Order was a place for a woman. Maybe she wanted my life to be the one she never had. I shook my head and then looked at Connor again.

_Should I wake him up?_ I slowly tiptoed towards his body. He was sprawled on the floor, his head against the lone pillow. Instead of trying to wake him up, my attention was rather given to his weapons. I marveled at the shiny tomahawk. The hilt was hastily wrapped in leather, with a feather hanging off a string. The blade discreetly formed the Assassin Emblem. I bent down to touch the weapon. As soon as I picked it up, Connor's hand grabbed my arm.

I gasped, and stayed motionless for two seconds. My eyes widened, staring at him. He still looked like he was sleeping, laying face-down against the pillow. He was all motionless, except for his hand on my arm. His grip started to tighten. That's when I screamed.

**Connor**

Her scream pierced through my ears. I instantly got up and put my hand on her mouth to shut her up. _This foolish woman!_ As soon as she calmed down, I released her and backed away. She slowly put down my tomahawk and whispered, "Sorry." I couldn't help but stifle a little laugh. _This girl is really going to get herself killed one day._

"Okay first thing you need to learn; never touch my weapons… **especially** if I'm sleeping and they're right next to me. That can send the wrong idea quite quickly." She looked confused for a second then understood. "Get dressed and prepare yourself. I want to see what skills you already have. Meet me downstairs when you're ready." I equipped my weapons then left the room to give her privacy.

**Evangeline**

I rolled my eyes as Connor closed the door behind him. He thinks so little of me. _I'll show him_. I snorted as I imagined him being amazed at my skills, practically speechless. I ruffled up my skirts as I placed my empty pistol on my leg garter, which was my weapon carrier for now. It held my pistol, five throwing knives, and a dagger. Nothing much, but still deadly. I released my skirts, re-tightened my bodice, and strung my cloak back on.

I walked out of the Inn room and continued down to the Main Hall where Connor was waiting. To my surprise, I found Connor conversing with another man. When he caught sight of me, he motioned for me to come as well. I removed my hood and slowly walked towards them in wonder. To my utter surprise, Connor was talking to the man from last night; the man that was intoxicated with alcohol that almost harassed me. The man's sand colored hair was slicked back. His skin was pale like mine, and had big brown eyes. He dressed the part of a wealthy man, but without the wig. He wore a blue silk coat, white stockings, black buckled shoes, and a hat with golden trim.

"Miss, you must be Evangeline. I was talking to your family friend here just about you. I've been waiting all morning until you came from that room of yours." When the man saw me, he gifted me with a warm smile removed his hat. His deep English accent surprised me yet again, "I am deeply sorry for the way I treated you last night. Please forgive me." I glanced at Connor, who nodded in approval with his arms crossed as if he put the man up to apologizing.

"Please sir; there is no need for apology." I returned the smile, "It is not your fault; for I always blame the alcohol." The man and I exchanged an awkward laugh as he put his hat back on.

"My lady, please let me make it up to you. I've already told the Innkeeper to let me pay for however long you decide to sleep here. Also my uncle's birthday is tomorrow night, and he's throwing this big banquet." He handed Connor an invitation while still keeping eye contact with me. "The details are listed inside the invitation."

"I don't really think I can attend…" _No way_. I am determined to start my training as soon as possible. I started to say, but Connor interrupted me.

"Excuse me, William Lee, but do you happen to know Charles Lee?" Connor was holding the invitation, and looked up to William.

"Why yes indeed. Charles Lee happens to be my uncle, _and_ the man throwing the banquet. Do you happen to know him?" William looked back to Connor.

"We are…" Connor tried to find a fitting word, "_old friends_. We plan to attend the party tonight, thank you." He nodded to William.

"Then I shall be off. See you tonight." William nodded to Connor, smiled to me, and then walked off. As soon as the man was out of sight, I glared at Connor.

"Are you _crazy_? I thought we start my training today, and not waste a moment! I can't waste time at a stupid party for a man I don't even know." I argued.

"That is exactly what we are going to do tonight; start your training and not waste a moment." Connor stopped looking at the door, and then looked back at me.

"Does that mean you're planning to," I paused whispering, "_kill_ him?" Apparently Connor and Mr. Lee aren't 'old friends' after all. My Mentor looked into my eyes and slowly nodded. I sighed and understood.

**Connor**

I led her down the streets of Boston. By this time, women were already at the market stands buying produce for their families. Some stall-owners were even bickering while mothers told stories of how their family was. I quickly glanced behind me to see Evangeline also studying the area.

My lips formed a thin line, grimacing. I wasn't sure if my plan was going to work, and even if this is the right thing to do, but this is the only way it can be. _Evangeline has to do this_. If she fails, it may mean death. I wanted to tell her of my plan, but I decided to wait until I saw her capabilities. From what I know so far, she tries to be wise, but her curiosity denies it. She has good acrobatic skills, but her stamina is low. She also owns a short temper, which isn't a good trait for Assassins. However, I believe she can succeed. She indeed has the potential to even surpass the greatest. She didn't give up on me while I denied her, but nevertheless stayed until I accepted her as an Apprentice.

We both stopped in front of two buildings. We were back at the Ports again, with the ocean behind us. First, I must test her ability to fly.

"I want you to race me." I said firmly. She looked at me with wide eyes as if I was crazy, but nodded. Instantly, I darted for the building, took three steps up, and then grabbed on the ledge- which happened to be a window. I spared a moment to look to my left where I saw Evangeline doing the same. I hauled my weight up and climbed up to the roof. I quickly jumped to the nearest roof, grabbed the edge, and pulled myself up. This process kept on going the same with us practically even, until Evangeline got considerably behind me by the fifth roof.

However, while I was looking back, somehow she managed to quickly speed up to where I was and gently push me on the back, causing me to fall off the roof. I quickly grabbed the edge and pulled up, but she was already a roof ahead of me now. I smirked. This woman will forever be foolish.

**Evangeline**

The marketplace was almost in sight. I could already see the clearing of houses and the meat stalls. Only a little further. My legs felt like they would give way any second, my arms felt dead, and my heart felt like it was moving mountains, but my morale kept me going. _I have to win this_. I didn't even bother to check how close or how far Connor was behind me. _One more jump!_ I finally made it to the last roof before the clearing. I fell to my knees and panted desperate to catch my breath. I turned around with Connor nowhere to be found. _That's impossible_. I don't remember Connor passing me again. I crawled to the edge of the roof- not wanting to get back up- to see Connor lounging on a bench below me. When he saw me he smiled.

"When you're ready, come down here!" He shouted so only I can hear. I nodded then fell flat on my back looking to the sky. _Cheater_. He must've dropped down from the roof and just ran to the marketplace.

As soon as I caught my breath I climbed down from the roof and sat next to Connor on his bench.

"You climb well, I'll give you that." He laughed to himself as I glared at him. "But you have to play by the rules next time. Anyways, consider passing your first trial. Follow me."

We spent the rest of the day like this, with Connor teaching me how to fist fight, sword fight, properly shoot a pistol, bow and arrow, tail a target, air assassinate, counter-kill, chain assassination, and countless other skills. I was no master at any of these skills yet, but maybe just good. It's better than not knowing them at all. By the time I got inside our room in the Inn, I didn't even bother to be kind and offer my Mentor the bed. Instead, I dropped myself on the bed and instantly sleep took me for its own.

**Connor**

The next morning came, and somehow I managed to wake up peacefully. _Something's wrong. _On instinct I grabbed my tomahawk as I leaned off the floor, scanning the room. _Evangeline's gone_.

"Evangeline?" I called for her. No reply. "**Evangeline!**" I called my Apprentice's name again. Silence fills the room. _No trace of her._ Is this some sort of trick she's playing to show how she can hide her tracks? I sheathe all of my weapons and exit the room. The Main Hall is also empty. I sit down on an empty table as I contemplate.

She could've escaped. Maybe the training wasn't for her after all. Maybe the Assassin's life is too difficult for a fragile woman like her. No, her morale was too high to give up. Perhaps I was right all along; I was never ready for an Apprentice.

I exit the room and walk to the Marketplace. That was always her favorite spot of Boston. Maybe it was like England, with the bustling streets and crowded stalls. Or perhaps it pleased her as news from England would be whispered throughout women's groups. Maybe it reminded her of home. I ran to the Marketplace and tried to scan the area. As usual, women were at the stalls shopping. Crowds nudged my shoulders not caring about my personal space. Even if she was in here it was too crowded for me to tell.

I gave up and walked to the thin alley. I need to think again. The crowds don't help much either. This is where I first met her. Feeling nostalgic, I looked around to see the narrow pathway between buildings. I slowly walked to the corner of the building where I hid until I located my stalker, turning out to be my Apprentice. I frowned and buried my face in my hands. If I lose her I know I will never be able to live with myself. Emptiness started to fill me as I ever so slowly took my hands off my face and continued to the corner.

Out of nowhere, an arm instantly wrapped around my neck putting me in choke-hold. Another arm held a dagger to my neck. They hesitated, but had a firm grip refusing to let me go. I concluded the person was shorter than me as I felt my neck being pulled down. I looked down and examined my attacker. The arms were small and dainty, and the hand holding the dagger shook ever so slightly.

"What's this?" A girl's voice teased, "An Assassin caught off guard?" I quickly grabbed her waist from behind me and used her own weight causing her to flip over my head. I pinned her to the ground, took her dagger, and pressed it against her own neck. Her skirts were full and draped and looked like many thick layers of other skirts were bundled under. Her bodice gave the illusion of an hourglass, with her hips tiny as ever. I flinched as I imagined the pain she must be going through with that constricting her air and rubbing against her bones. Her sleeves hugged her arms, but became loose around her elbow. By the time her hand was there the sleeve was all draped. Her gown was a deep red with black trim. She had brown curls perfectly positioned around her head and rosy cheeks.

"Evangeline…?" I asked quietly. _Impossible_. She must've snuck out at dawn and somehow changed.

"Hello, Mentor." She said as she smiled smugly. "I almost killed you right there. You better keep your guard up at all times." She said, mocking my voice. I pressed the dagger harder on her throat.

"You better watch it, _Apprentice_." I finally got off her as she wiped off her gown. "Anyways, that was good. Next time keep a better grip though. You would've got me."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." She laughed at that thought.

"I see you're excited for that banquet tonight." I said as I pointed at her costume. She looked down as if she forgot she was wearing it then grimaced.

"Not exactly '_excited'_. I want to see you try and wear this." She paused as she squirmed under the dress. "Don't worry, this _costume_ is from my mother's chest. You don't really think I lived in poverty for seven years right? After all, my father was a landowner, _and_ close to the King of England. He wasn't just an Assassin." She looked at me as if I was crazy. "I simply took my mother's dress from the chest with some money, and then got the outfit tailored for me. It's awfully uncomfortable. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to a party in rags. I know this isn't good for acrobatics, but I can blend better now. Trust me I made the right choice." I didn't even say anything. I only laughed to myself. I should be used to this by now.

"What's so funny?" She frowned at me as if I hurt her feelings. "Gowns just aren't for me, huh?" She asked and examined herself.

"No, don't worry, you look beautiful. Maybe even gorgeous." We both laughed. "But I don't think I'm going tonight."

"Excuse me? You owe me! Put on this dress **right** now! I've only been in it for a few hours and I already want to die! You're the one that wanted to go to this foolish ball in the first place!" She yelled as she put her hands on her hips. _There's her short temper_.

"Trust me Evangeline; I know what to do…" I paused and her face got serious.

"Tell me Mentor." Her voice came out quietly. If I just met her I'd think she sounded scared. But even though I only spent one day with her, I know her better. This voice is determination, with a hint of fear, and on the edge of excitement. _My foolish Apprentice_.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEATH TRAP**

**Evangeline**

I nodded. I frowned but nonetheless nodded. I understand Connor's reasoning. If he believes I am able to achieve this, then maybe_- just maybe_- I can. I looked to my left and saw the sun start to set. I watched as the yellow beacon of light slowly set down in the ocean, making the sky ripple and morph cerulean, violet, red, orange, and gray. I sighed. _It's almost time_. Connor led me down the corner of two houses and stopped to face me.

"So you understand what to do." He said it as more of a statement than question. **Wow** my Mentor puts too much faith in me. His face remains expressionless as if he's fighting to show his feelings.

"Yes, Mentor." I nod then look to the pavement. If I fail it may mean death. Or maybe it'll cause Connor's death. _Or both_. Either way failing is not an option. I look back up to my Mentor. This might be the last time I see him. I'm not as strong as him. I practically let my emotions leak out of me. I haven't had as much practice at hiding my emotions as him. I know my eyes are filled with sadness. I know he can tell I doubt myself. But he doesn't show it. He doesn't want to admit that there is a chance I will fail.

"Goodbye, Evangeline." He spoke confidently and proudly as if he was proud to have me as an Apprentice. Ha. If he had a choice he would've chosen anyone else rather than me.

I know what to do. I turn around with the invitation in hand and slowly start walking to the Lee Manor.

"Goodbye…" I say already turned around. I hear his footsteps walking the other direction. I quickly glance behind me to see him walking away. "Ratonhnhake:ton."

**SCENE**

_Gosh Evangeline, walk like a woman_. I never mastered a woman's stride. It never seemed to fit me. I slightly shook my hips with each step my foot took. I put one foot in front of the other and put my shoulders back as far as I could. I already see carriages lined up in front of a huge mansion. _That must be Lee Manor. _Then I realize I started to slouch again. Annoyed at myself, I quickly refined my posture and continued to walk. _No Evangeline, its __**stride**__. A woman strides__**. **_ I looked up to the sky. It was now pure black with stars sprayed across the horizon.

"Dear God, please send my Mother's help today." I silently whisper a prayer to the Heavens. I'll need all the help I can get.

I finally reach the mansion. A man checks my invitation and invites me in. That's when I take my first step in the mansion and stand in awe. I haven't been in a proper mansion for seven years. The ballroom is magnificent. As soon as you enter you see a symphony playing music for you. Chandeliers dangle from the golden ceiling. Servants walk around offering champagne. Other servants offered you dinner such as pheasants served with mushroom stew. I smile to myself and walk closer to the ballroom where I see couples waltzing to the composition. Violins, cellos, and countless other string instruments played a calming composition as a conductor waved his hands to direct the song.

_Right. The mission. _I scan the ballroom for William. He wasn't hard at all to find unlike I expected. He stood in front of a crowd of guests entertaining them as their host. I again fix my posture and stride over to him. _Act smoldering. Act as irresistible_.

"Get his attention." Connor's directions echoed through my head. As soon as William saw me, a smile grew on his face. He waved away the crowd and started walking to me. _Got his attention_.

"Glad you came tonight, Miss Evangeline." I curtsied. Or at least I tried my best to curtsy. I picked up corners of my gown with my small hands and put one foot behind the other and lowered myself as I would see my mother do when she greeted guests at our parties. William smiled again and kissed my hand.

"Of course I came, Sir." William took my hand and I used my other to pinch my skirt as we walked to the dance floor. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." William placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer.

In my head I cringed. I hope it didn't show at all. If anyone was going to touch me like that I never wanted it to be him. I started to daze off thinking about the man who captured my heart. _Dear Lord, did a man capture my heart already? That's impossible… It couldn't be-_

"Miss?" William looked at me weirdly. Oops. Right. The mission.

"Sorry, Sir." I tried to smile. "I was only thinking about how beautiful this party is." We started to waltz. The room blurred around me as other dancing couples also danced in unison.

"It is quite the ball, right?" He smiled at me. "You look quite ravishing tonight."

"Thank you Sir." I said on command. _Oh God, I sound robotic._

"Please, call me William." He looked into my eyes for a second then continued looking around the room. "Where is that friend of yours? Connor was it?"

"He told me to send you his deepest apologies, Sir." William looked at me again and raised an eyebrow. I hate when people do that. "Sorry Sir, I meant to call you William." _Shit. Stop that._ "He couldn't make it tonight… William. We had matters to attend to."

"Shame." William muttered. I instantly don't like this man. He sounds like my Mother. "Is he spoken for?" William looked at me again.

"Pardon?" This question took me aback. Being surprised, my left foot caught onto the hem of my gown. I started to fall until William's hands fumbled to save me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." He quickly apologized.

"No, William it's fine. Please don't apologize. Actually, he isn't spoken for." I managed a small smile then looked back to the other dancers. We continued with more small talk about Connor. As many times as I tried to end the conversation William kept on returning it to Connor. _Enough small talk. _"So where is the guest of honor tonight?" I looked into William's eyes and smiled.

"Oh, he's here", William instantly broke eye contact and looked frantically around the room, "Somewhere. Perhaps he's talking to some guests."

"I would like to meet him."

**Connor**

Scaling the mansion was easy. There were hardly any guards, only some in the front. Even those guards were occupied with greeting the guests. I quickly ran to the furthest left tower. _If I'm correct, there must be a trapdoor right around… here_. My eyes found the trapdoor. _So Achilles was right_. I lifted the cover and used the ladder to climb down. I found myself in the basement. Dust danced in the air as I jumped from the ladder. I followed the hallway and somehow it led me straight to the kitchen. I didn't bother to question the odd architecture.

Cooks and servants filled the kitchen, each crazily working. The servants tried to dismiss and carry new platters as cooks tried to stew the ducks. One man stood in the corner plucking feathers off of ducks and gutting them. These workers definitely wouldn't notice one servant missing. I hid behind the corner of the wall and waited for a male servant to walk near me. One lone man walked in my direction but stopped to obtain a platter. _Doesn't matter_. He's already far enough from the chaotic workers and near enough to me. I quietly whistled to grab the man's attention. Curious, he started walking down the hall towards me. I quickly grabbed him and silently knocked him out. I carried his body back to the basement where I exchanged clothes but left my belongings stashed in a chest deep where only I could find it. My Hidden Blades still stayed concealed under my white sleeves, but other than that I only had my fists and wits.

I simply couldn't attend the ball. A Mohawk man at an Englishman's ball would attract too much attention. But a colored man as a servant wouldn't attract much attention at all.

I grabbed the nearest platter of food and exited to the ballroom. Doing my part of the mission, I turned on my Eagle Vision. _I must find Evangeline_. I felt a cooling sensation across my eyes as I briefly blinked. It was as if my eye's veins were constricting to allow me to see a different world. Sometimes I believed it was a different world after all. My surroundings turned grey. That's normal. That's when I noticed the people.

**Evangeline**

William told me to wait at the tables where I slowly sipped stew, not enjoying it at all. How could I enjoy it? Nothing in my heart wanted me to enjoy anything this man was to offer me. I looked across the room again. Nothing in my heart feels right.

Then I saw William and an older man looking around as if they were searching for me. I quickly straightened my back, pulled my shoulder blades back as if they were touching- like all other women did-, and waved. William quickly found me and lead the other man to me. But my waving faltered. So did my smile. _I know that man_. I squinted as he walked closer.

"Hello, Miss Evangeline Giselle Wright." The older man said cruelly as he bowed down and grabbed my hand. I half curtsied and tried not to revolt as he kissed my hand.

"Hello, Charles Lee." I said looking into his eyes. I'm not afraid of him. I know this man. I remember him. How could Connor have told me nothing about him? I walked into this suicide mission not knowing anything about it, only following orders.

"Three whistles mean enemy. Two whistles mean help me. One long whistle means abort mission." I remembered Connor's orders, "You will walk in without me. You will go to the ball and attract William Lee's attention. You will get him to show you his uncle. You will talk to his uncle and let him show interest in you. Make his uncle want to talk to you again." That's all he told me. _Nothing more and nothing less_.

"Tell me, how are your parents doing?" He smiled at me. It took all I had inside of me not to slap him across the face. To others his smile would've been kind, maybe even concerning. I know the reality in his smile. I see the cruelty emitting out of his eyes and a dark red aura filling him.

"Still dead, Sir." I squeak. I know if I continue talking I'll end up punching this man. William looks at me as if I'm crazy. Charles starts to laugh as if I was hilarious.

"I would bet so! Your mother was a beautiful lady. You're the spitting image of her tonight." He motioned for me to twirl for him. So I obeyed. _I hate this man_.

**Connor**

The room was filled with splatters of red. _The entire room is made of Templars…_ I froze in place as it all started to come to me. _This is a Templar Ball_….

_I sent my Apprentice to a death trap_.

"You better move." A small woman whispered to me. She was also dressed in the white servant clothes. "Mr. Lee might get the whip on you if you don't." She wore a bonnet on her head and an apron. She also held a platter of food like me. She had colored skin and hair of a raven.

I continued to walk around the party. _Have to find Evangeline_. I turned back on Eagle Vision. Again, the bodies around the room animated with red besides the servants and workers. Evangeline stood out like a sore thumb. Her body glowed gold and shined out from the grey and red. I started walking in their direction, careful not to tip the platter. _That's the least of my worries_. I walked faster and faster until I reached them. I turned off my Eagle Vision and opened my eyes again.

**Evangeline**

_Connor_! My mood instantly spiked up and I smiled. I thought I'd never see him again. He was dressed in a white servant outfit like all the other servers. He held a big silver platter in his hand but looked to me as if I was crazy.

"Do you know this man?" William asked. _Thank God he didn't recognize Connor_.

"No, William." I turned back to William weirdly. "I simply was greatful that someone finally came by with some food." I tried my best to sound annoyed.

"You heard her. Give her your food and return to the kitchen." Charles Lee grouched. I wanted to turn around and assassinate him myself. _How dare he speak to my Mentor like that_.

Connor nodded and placed the platter on the table. Inside revealed a mushroom and pheasant stew. I slightly grimaced and cringed at the look. _Great. More pigeon stew._ I sat down without further acknowledging Connor. I'm not supposed to say "thank you". He's a servant after all.

But why did Connor come here and visit me himself? This isn't part of the plan. I forced myself to remain seated and silently sip the stew and not look back at Connor. Whatever Connor's purpose was it must be bad. I heard Connor's footsteps get softer and softer as he walked further away from us.

"As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, Miss Wright" Charles said. But before he could continue, another man walked towards us. He wore a half navy blue and part grey coat as thick as Connor's Assassin Robes. His sleeve cuffs were red and wore a dark grey cape which almost looked black. His grey hair was tied with a red ribbon. He wore dull pants with brown boots. _It can't be…_

"Haytham Kenway?" I asked out loud. The three men looked at me with awe. William looked at me with wide eyes and as if I was going to regret asking. Charles Lee and Haytham both shared the same look though. Haytham smiled at me and bowed. To others he would've looked kind. But I knew that look. It's the glare of a Templar.

"Greetings, Miss Evangline, daughter of Mary and Samuel Wright." He rose. "How are they doing by the way?"

"Dead." I didn't even bother to amuse them anymore. These men already know me. There's no point. _I might as well be dead as well_.

"Shame." Haytham's face tried to show concern. "I send my condolences."

Back in England about a week before the incident of my mother and I's escape, I remember seeing both of these men in our manor. I remember hearing them argue with my father as their shouts echoed throughout the halls. Whenever they'd come to visit my brothers and I would run away from the manor and play in the gardens as if ignoring the fact there were scary men intruding our house.

I remember the night when it was only Charles Lee that came. This was the day before my father and brothers' deaths. My father was out somewhere on an assassination mission. Somehow Charles Lee managed to sneak into the mansion. My brothers were sound asleep and so was I supposedly. But the night was too foreign and cold. There was a feeling in my heart that I had to escape my chambers.

I perfectly remember the sound of my feet hitting the cold floor as I ran to find my mother. _Something is wrong_. I ran faster and faster until I froze in my steps. My mother stood in one room where the door was ajar. I peeked in and saw the sight. Her normally beautiful brown curls were glued to her face. Her dress almost slipped off her body. Her face looked like she was being torchered. When she saw me, tears started to spill from her clear blue eyes. The man that argued and visited my dad tugged at her dress and pulled her closer to him not noticing me.

"Go." She mouthed to me. I ran away in terror as I heard the screams of my mother as Charles Lee, the man standing before me now, raped my mother.

"Thank you, Sir." I looked to the floor.

"Excuse me, Evangeline, but Haytham and I have some… business to take care of." I looked up to see Charles Lee's cold eyes meet mine. _Monster_. "As I was saying though, I'd love to talk to you again. You remind me just of your mother. If you'd like, please meet me here again tomorrow." _That's all I needed_.

"That seems good, Sir. Thank you." I try to act sincere and curtsy again as he exits the ballroom with Haytham. And that's when I hear it.

Two whistles pierced through the crowd. I looked around, but nobody else acted like they heard it. Then another long whistle flew to my ears. I remember the code: Two whistles means enemy. One means abort mission. _Good enough. I already finished the mission_. Then I realize. **_Enemy_**. Haytham and Charles were obvious enough. I already knew their truth. I already knew they swore themselves as Templars. I look around to search for Connor.

"Miss?" William touches my shoulder. "Are you okay?" **_Enemy_**.

"Of course, William." I smile to assure him of my sanity. "I think I have to go. It's quite late. Excellent party though." I do not wait a moment longer before I listen to Connor's orders. I could feel Wiliam's eyes on my back as I exit.

**Connor**

I walked back to the corner of the room and performed the Assassin's Whistle. _Twice for enemy. One for abort._ I never should've made Evangeline do this. After I'm sure she heard me, I walk back to the kitchen. The servants don't even notice as I casually exit and walk faster down the hallway to obtain my clothes and belongings. Happy to find them untouched, I quickly slip back on my Assassin Robes and weapons. Escaping was easy enough for me. I only hope it was as easy for Evangeline.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! Well not really, but it's good enough! Sorry if there's a lot of spelling mistakes! I literally finished this in about one hour and didn't proof read it. I'm going to start titling chapters now! Oh yeah! I'm starting a new FanFiction! I don't know if any Divergent fans read this but if you do I'm making a Divergent Fanfic! Haha well let me say that just because I'm starting a new Fanfic doesn't mean that I will take less time and quality on this one. It will stay the same, but my life will just be a bit easier haha well anyways thanks for reading! **

**OH YEAH I made a playlist for this chapter by the way if anyone cares lol well here it is if you want to get the full reading experience J**

**When William And Evangeline Dance~ Mozart- Requiem (Lacrymosa) **

**When Evangeline Has the Flashback of her Mother~ Assassins Creed Revelations Soundtrack- You Have Earned Your Rest**

**When Connor and Evangeline Depart~ Vampire Diaries- Rose's Theme**


End file.
